Harry Potter and Evil's Release
by Zidaj
Summary: Evil has many names, and Harry is about to discover he is their king. He is a daemon gifted with the power of darkness, he had been locked away in Azkaban and when it fell in the ocean he fell with it. The year is 4020 it is here the story begins.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic. So wish me luck. This is an idea I've had for a while now, it is full of twists, betrayal, evil, manipulations, and more. This is also set far in the future so most characters are Oc's, and this post HBP. This might end up into a trilogy, I'm not sure yet. My other stories, since none really got started are being discontinued, although I may eventually return to them. I recently read something and it gave me this idea, hope you enjoy.

Summary: Evil has many names, and Harry is about to discover he is their king. He is a daemon gifted with the power of darkness, he had been locked away in Azkaban and when it fell in the ocean he fell with it. The year is 4020 it is here the story begins.

Harry Potter and Evil's Release

Prologue: Before the Present

Slam. The sound of his cell being locked forever would torture him. His former friends looked at him in disgust Hermione spitting at him and Ron beating him. His wand had been snapped in half at his trial, if it could be called that. He was defenseless the dementors had zapped his strength, the only reason he hadn't received the _kiss_ was because of Dumbledore.

Speculation had started not long after the death of Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape. The only witness to Dumbledore's death had been the death eaters and Harry Potter. It was ironic really what happened next. One man changed his life forever and it wasn't even Voldemort.

Shortly after the death of Dumbledore, the civilians of the wizarding world turned against him, needing to place the blame on someone. The Minister of Magic, although not a bad man had been put under pressure by those of the wizarding world to arrest Harry Potter. It just so happens that everything was known by the death eaters, and they had in effect set him up.

It was Julythe 23rd and Harry was at Privet Drive spending the week teaching the Dursleys about the wizarding world, well not all of them, just Dudley.

Ever since the Dementors before Harry's fifth year Dudley had been going through changes, not recognizable right away, but when Harry came back after sixth year, he had been surprised to see his cousin come to him in middle of the night and ask about the wizarding world.

Harry had been shocked and quickly suspicious, but learned that the Dementors had released the block that had been put on Dudley's magic. Harry realized it was part of the deal Dumbledore had with Petunia and Vernon. Dudley had changed in character and physical status. He was no longer the fat bully he had been in primary school, but was now a much more fit man. The fat had been turned to muscle and although he was slightly chubby he was quite fit. He was also nicer, and did the most unbelievable things one could think of.

A few days later Harry agreed to teach Dudley about magic in exchange for being taught boxing. Dudley was one of the best boxers in Great Britain and was quickly becoming even better. With that a truce, which turned into a friendship formed between the cousins.

Harry found out that Dudley was definitely magical and had set forth straight away to try to find the whereabouts of Mr. Ollivander. Ollivander had not been seen for over a year, and people had had to go to other places for wands. Harry needed Ollivander for a different reason, that reason he was in possession of a magical artifact, a mirror once owned by the third founder of Hogwarts Rowena Ravenclaw. It hadn't taken long to find Ollivander, in fact the old man had been waiting for him, and in the most surprising place, Godric's Hollow.

To say he was surprised was an understatement because Ollivander was there, but so was the murderer of Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape. It was June 21st when he met them. His first instinct had been to both or at least bring them into custody, but Snape then showed him his memories and Ollivander did the same.

He found out that both were working for Dumbledore and his brother Aberforth owner of Hogshead also knew of the conspiracy. Severus Snape had gotten close to Voldemort since the death of Dumbledore and was his most trusted servant. Thus it was he was slowly poisoning Nagini and looking for the whereabouts of the last horcrux.

Mr. Ollivander had handed him Rowena's mirror and the locket, and once Snape killed Nagini only Helga's would be left. Ollivander and Snape trained him, and even Abe as Aberforth was called helped train him. He went back to the during the day, but every night he would return to Godric's Hollow to be taught. With the help of the time turner given to him by Dumbledore he was able to teach Dudley and be taught at the same time.

A week before the terrible event of July 23rd Dudley went with him to train, and he became quite skillful. They were still searching for the last Horcrux when Snape discovered something terrible.

The Dark Lord had found out about the destruction of his Horcruxes so he being to weak to create anymore, did something worse, he kidnapped the maker of the Sorcerer's Stone and dragged the information to make another one from him before killing him.

Harry was horrified at this information, and soon found much to his dismay, that it got worse. Snape told him they no longer had to worry about the horcrux anymore because Voldemort had destroyed Helga's himself, and was now twice as powerful as he was before his soul was split, he was still missing five pieces, but two had been returned to him, he had even killed his own familiar to gain back the other part of his soul. He then preceded to create one last horcrux and split his soul in half once more, and taking it and hiding it somewhere unplottable. Where ever he put the horcrux it wasn't as bad as what he did next, he created a Sorcerer's Stone and instead of sipping the elixir of life from it, he created the potion, took it and then preceded to swallow the stone.

According to Snape, "Voldemort went maniacal and called forth his death eaters and told them to try to kill him. We all thought he was crazy, and not wanting to die we did. Some of us threw the killing curse, others the cutting, some blasting, and even painful ones. We all hit him, some on his neck, some on his stomach, three his legs, and the rest at his head and neck. Voldemort fell over, and we all thought we had killed him."

Snape then preceded to tell them how laughing could be heard a few minutes later from the floor and all were shocked to see it was Voldemort laughing and quite alive.

After that information was heard, Harry, Snape, Ollivander, Aberforth, and even Dudley worked on trying to find some way to kill him.

July 23rd was a terrible day for Harry, the death eaters came, and Voldemort himself graced Harry with his presence, he first killed his family, not before Harry was able to successfully send Dudley away and kill Lucius and Bellatrix as well as six nameless death eaters. Voldemort then preceded to play with Harry a bit, and they dueled again.

Voldemort won and was about to kill Harry who had his legs broken and quite a few marks on his face. He then preceded to call out to his death eaters and Harry was shown who had helped betray him.

Out of the death eater ranks stepped Percy Weasley, Thomas Finnegan, Padma Patil, Cho Chang and two prisoners Cornelius Fudge and Dennis Creevey.

"Well Potter, here are the ones that betrayed you. You see them yes? They are all unmarked, so no one will ever know the truth. Now bring forth the little prisoner." Voldemort said to Percy who grasped hard at little Dennis Creevey's wrists.

"You Monster!" Harry shouted. "He's innocent, why are you doing this?"

"Why? Because I can! I am Immortal! I am a GOD!" Voldemort said evilly and cackling with insane laughter killed Dennis Creevey. Harry watched as Dennis face froze in one of shock and horror before his limp body fell to the ground.

"Bring forth the next prisoner." This time Seamus brought forth the prisoner Cornelius looking everywhere but at Harry and Voldemort.

"You want to know why you had such a bad year fifth year? I'll tell you it is all because of this man here, who was paid off by Lucius to keep quiet, we also threatened to bury him alive in a pit full of snakes as well, but I think the money was the main reason. What do you have to say against that Mr. Ex-Minister Man?" Voldemort said to Fudge childishly, but overall evil.

By some force stronger than fear Fudge was able to stand up to the monster of monsters and looked up right into Voldemort's eyes, this single act redeeming him from a fate worse than death. "Go to Hell, Riddle!" Fudge spat in the face of the dark lord. The Dark Lord immideately killed him before sighing.

"You know, that didn't work out the way I wanted it. I was planning on slowly torturing him in front of you and then killing him. Oh well, it's time to put my plan in motion. You, Potter, are lucky. I am immortal at this moment and right now, I've decided to spare your life."

"The Dark Mark is unneeded for what I plan to do. I want all but the death eaters I named previous to stay behind. You will be witness to my master plan." Voldemort said grinning evilly.

Voldemort then preceded to grab hold of an exhausted Harry and he watched in horror as Voldemort cast a nameless spell. Everything happened at once, Mrs. Figgs was in the process of heading outside when the spell hit her, and Percy Weasley had a brief moment of realization that he was betrayed, the other death eaters who remained behind the same. Looks of horror were now frozen on the faces of every living being on Privet Drive.

"No. NOOOO!" Harry screamed at the monster Voldemort.

"You like what I have done? It's a mass killing curse, and due to our wands you shall take the blame for it. Sorry about this." Voldemort said not in a bit sympathetic. "_Obliviate."_

Harry had awoken to find dozens of Ministry wizards surrounding him, before carting him off to a holding cell in the ministry to await for trial. It was said someone within the Ministry had the verdict in the bag, that he would be guilty without a doubt. That man had been Kingsley Shacklebolt, and it wouldn't be until much, much later that they would find out he had been bought and eventually turned to Voldemort.

The trial was relatively short, and although he tried to plead innocent when he had been given Veritaserum, he was unable to say anything. Harry didn't know anything about what had happened that night, they even tried to view his memories, but that failed as well.

Eventually by the call of the people and many members of both the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix, his verdict became guilty, in the sense that he was insane. Most had thought he would end up becoming the next dark lord, or was maybe he had secretly worked for him since fourth year.

Harry's greatest sense of betrayal happened when The whole Weasley family, minus Percy who was dead and Ginny because she still believed in him burned all his personal belongings, first his firebolt that he had gotten from Sirius, then his invisibility cloak which they tore apart for the material, and finally the photo album he had gotten from Hagrid in his first year. Thus it was Harry watched as his mum and dad waved at him one last time before being enveloped by flames.

Once his belongings had been destroyed, they unclothed him until he was naked and preceded to whip him, eventually turning disfigured like Mad-Eye Moody. He was spat on, cursed at, and beaten. His wand had been snapped in two in front of him, by his own head and then cast into the fire. Remus Lupin the last of the marauders gazed at him angrily and sadly, although he did nothing besides glare menacingly and walk away. Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody did the same, but the rest of the order came to watch him be tortured, his final moments were supposed to be him being _kissed_ by the Dementors, but Dumbledore had put in his will that under no circumstances was Harry to be killed or _kissed_, this had been a bound magical contract, and in fear of losing the magic they abandoned the idea.

It was Ron and Hermione who had come up with the idea to send him to Azkaban and have the Dementors watch over him for the rest of his life. Ron told them that Harry heard his parents die whenever they came near. So it was decided, and Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban.

Shortly after the boy-who-lived-to-betray died under the seas with the sinking of Azkaban. Azkaban had been attacked by Lord Voldemort who had discovered a spell to shake the earth to its core, and he did so, causing a worldwide earthquake, and thus causing a huge tidal wave that dragged the isle of Azkaban under the sea.

Azkaban prison had been created in the event that Azkaban ever submerge under water that the cells of the prisoners would still be okay, able to keep them alive until the died of starvation or insanity, the worst punishment for the worst criminals.

Normally Harry Potter should have died at the latest twenty days after Azkaban fell, but something appeared to him and took him away in spirit and mind leaving his body behind to grow. Without ones spirit or mind the body does not grow as fast as it should and so for every so many years Harry's body aged at an extremely slow rate. His spirit and mind were taken away to be taught, taught by the most powerful dark wizards and witches to ever rule, it was in this training that Harry met his parents, Sirius and the founders of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was there to. The greatest witch and wizard Merlin and Morgan La Fey were there, as was the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Together with the help of the founders, his parents and three of the greatest wizards and witches of the ages, he discovered his goal in life and began training for it, Harry had looked into the sky and had seen a clawed, but helping hand reach down to him, the moment he grasped it, his spirit and mind were whisked away from his body.

Harry's mind and spirit returned an uncountable time later to his now 153 year old body, and as soon as they met again, his body de-aged until a man of around twenty-four was looking back at him through the dirty mirrors of Azkaban. His body had to adjust to the presence of the spirit and mind back home, so it took another few years.

The age is 4020, Azkaban is no longer underneath the ocean and had been raised above ground, as a historical place in the world, the last two floors remained unopened. It was during this time, that the body of Harry Potter began to breathe and his fingers slowly began to move.

A/N: How was it? This is just the prologue, next chapter we actually get to Harry and flashbacks of what happened when his spirit and mind left the body will be told of throughout the story. Next chapter will be out whenever I feel like writing it, will be sooner if you review. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter, yeah it's up quickly, it won't always be though. Hope everyone likes this chapter. This story is going be almost all Harry Potter although references to other books, games, and movies will be in here and the sequels, although the characters not that similar to their real characters. You'll find out why I am doing such later on in the trilogy, which it is now assuredly going to become, it will remain Harry Potter though, and only Harry Potter. Remember read and review, it'll make me happy.

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter, so don't sue. I also don't own any of the things I hint to now or later on throughout the story, I had no disclaimer last time so here it is, and this is the only one I shall do. I do want to give special thanks to J.K. Rowling for creating this magnificent world to play in, as well as Never Odd Or eveN for being my first reviewer.

Chapter 1: Memories

'Where? Where am I?' The boy named Harry Potter asked himself. He looked down to see his body, and knew he was much older than he should ever be, but his body only looked like that of one just past twenty-four. Harry sat up and then the memories flew into him. Memories of what had happened while he had been away.

"_Boy! You are pathetic! You have just killed your mother and father, and even the greatest wizard of all time. You are not worthy of being taught. If this had been real all of us minus your attacker would have been killed!" A tall rather handsome man, although he was around sixty, spat at Harry._

"_I-I'm sorry." Harry responded dully, wincing from the pain of cutting curse across his back and right leg._

"_Sorry! You say sorry and expect everything to be okay? You are a fool boy. You never would have survived the second world war, and not even close to the war against me! We place all our hope on you, and what happens you go and get us all killed. You are lucky this is training or I swear I'd kill you myself. You are useless, pathetic, and even he would agree that your nothing, but a freak. You are the only hope for the world? The world might as well just shrivel up and burn. Or even better the entire galaxy. You know what's at stake here, don't you boy!"_

"_Enough. The boy gets the point. Don't you boy?" A different man this once dressed in dark green and silver robes, and a slightly snake-like face said somewhat compassionately at Harry._

"_I'm sorry I let you down. Master Slytherin. Master Grindelwald. I'm sorry for killing you. Mom. Dad. Sirius. Merlin." Harry said depressingly._

"_Mistakes like this in real life will get you, and everyone around you killed." Grindelwald said._

"_Don't be so hard on the lad Grin." Another tall man, who looked about 150 or so with a long white beard and crescent moon glasses spoke softly, but sternly at the former dark lord._

"_Don't call me that!" The Dark Lord Grindelwald said sputtering in rage._

"_Why don't you try it again. Harry?" Albus Dumbledore former headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry said._

"_I'll try." Harry said softly._

"_Try? There is no try. Only do or do not. Try has no place in your teachings, it will only lead to pain, suffering, and death." A woman dressed in black and blue robes with long flowing black hair and blue eyes, said to him._

"_Yes. I'm sorry, Lady Ravenclaw." Harry said before going back to his training._

_(break)_

"_Boy. You know what this is?" Grindelwald was holding a vial of a nasty smelling fluid._

"_Uh. No." Harry said hesitantly._

"_It's no sir." This comment made Harry remember Professor Snape. "This, boy, is an animagus multiplex, soromos solution. This potion will show you your animagus forms."_

"_Forms?" _

"_Yes forms. Are you deaf boy?" Grindelwald sneered._

"_No, it's just that." Harry hesitated._

"_Spit it out boy, I don't have all day!"_

"_It's just that, I thought one could only have one animagus form?"_

"_Ah, a reasonable question. Yes, normally that is true, but as we've gone over, daemons are gifted with multiple powers, and according to White Beard one of your talents lies in being an animagus. This potion though should show you more than one, it will show the top five candidates, although for most it would only show the first two. With this potion you animagus forms can be both magical and non-magical. Unfortunately as I'm the top Potions Master here, and have used this potion on myself. I've been given the privilege of tutoring you in this subject."_

"_You mean I might have a magical form?" Harry asked s0omewhat nervous, what if his form was a symbol for evil or something?_

"_Yes, it is quite possible, but only the ultra powerful ever are gifted. You are half-god, half-demon, so I guess you will probably have at least two magical forms. One will be of the greatest light, the other of the deepest darkness, since you can speak to snakes, I would also hazard a guess that you would have three forms, one of them will most likely be a Basilisk. If that is the case Salazar will train you. I understand he's already tutoring you in Parseltongue?"_

"_Yeah, he is. I didn't know how useful it could be." Harry said pleasantly._

"_Of course you didn't your just a stupid little boy, you know nothing of true knowledge and power. Now take your potion, if it works correctly, which it will as I made it. It should transform you into your forms, however many you may have, one at a time, you will be in each form for a day, and after adjusting to them you will turn back to human, and we'll begin the long process of actually transforming without the aid of a potion. Drink!"_

_Harry's first form was neither light nor dark, but grey. It could be extremely deadly or extremely helpful, and it was a master at shielding the mind. Harry first began to feel his body begin to shrink, and as he got closer to the floor he could tell his feet and hands were disappearing. A sharp pain in his back and large magnificent blue and purple wings sprouted in place of his hands. He felt his head becoming more serpentine and the rest of his now leg and armless body scrunching together. When it was done Grindelwald could tell that the creature he had turned into was none other than the grey creature itself, a winged snake related to the Occamy, it was an Occumy, the snake of the mind._

"_Guess we won't need occlumency lessons anymore." Grindelwald growled happily._

_(break)_

"_You're Harry James Potter, correct?" A small wizard with a short pointy hat, and dressed in blue and black, small yellow eyes scanning him thoroughly asked Harry._

"_Yes, that is him. I mean I." Harry said quickly._

"_Curious. It seems strange that they would send you here. Did they by chance tell you why?" The small wizard asked quickly._

"_Uh, no. Merlin and La Fey just told me to come here and that a man named Vivi would be able to help me. Is that you?" Harry asked as politely as he could, while looking down at the man whose face was hidden in shadows._

_The faceless man's yellow eyes looked at him, flashing orange a brief moment before finally snapping out of his thought. _

"_I'm sorry, no one by that name lives here. You have come all this way for nothing. Now leave me in peace." The wizard turned his back to him and began walking away. _

"_Wait!" Harry cried out to him, causing the man to stop. "I'm searching for a great wizard by the name of Vivi Oran, my teachers sent me to find him so I could learn the art of white and black magic. If you know where he is will you please help me?"_

_The small man seemed to sigh. "Very well. My name is Vivi Oran, I haven't had an apprentice for a very long time. If you agree you will need to spend at the least one hundred years in my humble abode."_

"_What! A Hundred Years!" Harry cried out in shock, looking at Vivi Oran like he was crazy._

"_That is my offer. My one and only offer. Take it or leave it." Vivi said carelessly._

"_Augh. Fine. I'll take it. My teachers said to not come back until I had been taught by you anyways."_

"_Fine. Now, first thing you need to know about white and black magic, they cannot be done with wands."_

"_What? You have to do them wandless?" Harry asked bitterly._

"_Yes. White magic is the art of healing and giving special, short period of time little boosts of energy. Black magic is the complete opposite. Black magic is offensive magic and takes a lot out of you, but can do great damage. In all actuality it is the control of the elements of fire, water, shadow, earth, ice, light, lightning, and time. The time element and shadow element are the hardest elements to control and even if one does succeed, it usually only means time can be slowed, or stopped. Never can it be used to go to the past, the future, and when it is stopped it is only for an hour or so. Casting any element magic takes a lot out of you, and time magic the most, usually one will collapse after usage for days on end, at the least for at least 12 hours. The consequences almost always make the magic not worth using. With white magic, it can save people from many things, but it can't stop someone from dying whose time it is to die, nor can it revive people from the dead. Like black magic it too takes a lot of energy out of you, and using too much will cause you to collapse for at the most a week, with the least being three days. Also the white and black magic does not allow the user of such spells cast them upon him or herself."_

"_So, why am I learning this, if I can't really use it?" Harry asked sarcastically._

"_WHY?" Vivi roared at Harry. "Why! It is the same reason you must learn to kill, how to fight, incase it is needed! You have a lot to learn."_

"_Yeah. A hundred years worth." _

"_That's the spirit, I need you to go collect seven red rocks."_

_Harry just looked at Vivi like he was out of his mind. "What?"_

"_I need you to collect seven red rocks. Now get to it!" Vivi yelled sending a small bolt of lightning at Harry's backside, causing him to yelp and start searching for rocks. When Harry was far out of hearing distance, Vivi chuckled quietly to himself. "Haha. I didn't say that magic was not allowed. You could just conjure the stones." Vivi said before chuckling again and going to enjoy the peace. Harry would soon realize that there were no red stones around that area._

_(break)_

_Harry shifted his feet slightly. The small movement did not go unnoticed by Godric Gryffindor. Harry had returned from his training with Vivi Oran only to discover he would be spending another ten years with the founders and his family, before being shoved over to another famous man to be taught a new art. The art of the sword and bow, and possibly the axe and tracking skills as well. _

_Godric Gryffindor had volunteered to bring him to them, there were two who would be training him this time, and if Godric could talk him into it a third one. The first man they were to meet was a former King from his world, and the other two were his companions, one an elf, the other a dwarf. There names were Argon, Legol, and Gims, Argon being the man. Legol being the elf, and Gims being the dwarf. _

_Harry watched as Godric went up to the great white palace doors and knocked gently. No answer. Godric then knocked even louder and continued to knock until he heard the voice of someone on the other side._

"_Argh. Bloody elf. Get your arse down here! I can't open the door!" Complete and utter silence, although Harry was sure he sensed something moving in the house. After two or three minutes the door opened and a tall blonde man with pointed ears and dressed like robin hood answered._

"_Hello? Who may you fine travelers be? If your seeking aid, our lord is busy at the moment. He's having a brief reunion with his wife." The elf who Harry realized was Legol said with a grin. Harry blushed realizing what the words he said meant._

"_You elf. You forgot to introduce yourself. Stupid lad. The name's Gims." The small, though not nearly as small man as Vivi said. "This incompetent dunderhead is Legol." Gims said and while doing so his beard seemed to wriggle._

"_Delighted to meet you. My name is Godric Gryffindor, and this young lad here is Harry Potter. I assume you got our letter so you're expecting us?" Godric said with a grin, realizing that they obviously forgot or lost the letter._

"_Letter?" Gims said gruffly. "What letter?"_

"_This letter, master dwarf." Legol said pulling out a letter and trying not to look at the angry dwarf in the eye._

"_Gimme that!" Gims shouted loudly._

"_Ah, ah. Bad dwarf. Bad." Legol said hitting Gims with the letter much to his annoyance._

"_Gimme the damn letter!" _

"_Oh very well, spoil my fun." Legol said with a sigh before setting the letter on the table for the dwarf to get at. "Sorry about my companion here, he's a bit sensitive about his height."_

"_Hey!" Gims cried out. _

"_Yes, as I was saying. We received the letter, although I didn't expect you to arrive so soon!"_

"_So this is the lad?" Gims grunted at Harry who nodded. "A bit on the small side. You wizards may know your magic, but this laddy is surely lacking the physical department." Gims said smirking in which Harry could of sworn was an evil grin._

"_You do realize that his body is not here, don't you?" Godric asked worriedly, wondering about the sanity of the dwarf._

"_Of course we do. If he's fit here, his body should become quicker at becoming fit when he returns. I'll even teach him martial arts, with the help of Argon of course. Argon will most likely teach him sword, and tracking. Legol here will teach the bow and magical and muggle creatures. This is one of the only places they can be found after all. The giant spiders are particularly interesting creatures to talk to." Gims said smirking at the frown that crossed Harry's face at the mention of giant spiders. It reminded him too much of his little encounter with Aragog._

"_Uh, yeah. Sure, it's not dangerous is it?" Harry asked worriedly._

"_Now that you'll just have to find out on your own." Gims flashed him and Godric another grin, this time Godric shifted his feet. "But first things first I'm going to teach you about weapons, muggle and magical, modern and ancient, then we'll make one. Sounds fun doesn't it?"_

"_Don't let my friend trouble you. It's just been a while since he's been able to use his brain." Legol said chuckling at the uproar from the dwarf. Legol entered in the fight happily and left Godric and Harry to watch them, the same thought running through each of their heads._

'_He's doomed!' Godric though pitying the boy before quickly leaving his side and slipping away._

'_I'm doomed!' was Harry's only thought as the dwarf and elf turned to look at him asking where his companion went. 'Damn you Godric!'_

_(break)_

Harry smirked remembering the time he had with those two and Argon. The three of them were like older and less immature Weasley Twins. Harry's smile disappeared at the thought of the twins, who he knew would now be dead. All of the people he knew were now dead, his allies and enemies alike. Harry thought back to what Helga had told him before leaving.

"_It's going to be hard, for you. I'm not going to say how many years have passed in the real world, you can find out yourself. I will tell you this, you are not alone. Voldemort took two of his followers with him to immortality, although they have to drink the elixir. You do have at least one ally, but the rest of your friends and family are dead. All that remain are their ancestors. The world is different from when you left it, it has changed for both the better and for the worse. Voldemort got sick of the planet shortly after becoming immortal and left it, searching for other worlds to conquer and destroy. He still occasionally checks on the planet, but for the most part leaves it in the hands of his two most faithful followers, and of course his hand picked dark lord. My only word of advice to you is to treed carefully, Voldemort is revered as a God now, it would be best not to announce your true intentions right away. I and the rest of us wish you luck. Existence rests in your hands."_

'I will. I will stop Voldemort's reign. It was foretold in the stars on the day of my birth. I won't let any of you down.' With that thought, Harry got to the floor and began his walk out of Azkaban.

A/N: Second chapter done, and quiet long, the chapters will be as long as I feel, and I just wanted to get this done. I'm sure people could see characters from lord of the rings and final fantasy seven in here, but that isn't the key part, it was just who he went to train with. You won't here of them again except for possibly in collection to his time in training. This is a super Harry, but I will not make him invincible, he can still be injured greatly and even killed, it will be hard to kill him however. The thing with the white and black magic is mainly elemental magic, though every time it's used comes with a price, and healing magic, which also comes with a price, so no he won't be using those powers often, only in dire need, except for two of the elementals which are a part of him and therefore take up almost no energy and has almost no consequences. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review.


End file.
